


【MM】Hello! MC（19） 醉 上篇【R向注意】

by yukito_lee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukito_lee/pseuds/yukito_lee
Summary: * CP：Saeyoung*MC（时空穿越异能者——精神力侦查+攻击系）* ooc注意，人物私设多到飞起~





	【MM】Hello! MC（19） 醉 上篇【R向注意】

“哈哈哈哈，你输了，Yoosung。继续喝！”  
“MC，太过分了啊。5555555”

RFA的聚会上你和Yoosung比赛桌球，他已经连输了三把。大哭着把啤酒喝完，就跑走了，还一边发誓再也不和你玩了。

“这样就不玩了，真是……咳咳咳……”你原本要拿手边的啤酒，却没看杯子，一口喝干了啤酒旁边不知道谁放着的一杯烈酒，入喉辛辣，呛得你咳嗽了好几声。  
反正已经喝了，所以当时你并没有在意，直到脑袋开始晕乎乎……

“没事吧，MC？”  
Jaehee走过来，拍着你的后背，看你脸有些红，就把手覆在你的额头，看看你是不是太热了。  
“Jaehee，亲，我没事。”  
你看着她担心的脸，凉凉的手摸着你的额头，很舒服的感觉。而这是你彻底酒醉前的最后一句话，嗯，之后你就开始脱轨了……

这时你的胃里有一股热流直冲脑门，整个人仿佛漂了起来。你抓住Jaehee的手，突然发力，把她拉向自己，另一只手揽住她的纤腰，瞬间亲上了她的唇……

所有人都被你惊人的举动给石化了。  
Jaehee瞪着眼睛看着你放大的脸，因为你的速度实在太快，根本没人反应过来。你就这么嘴贴嘴的亲了她十秒钟……  
然后你一脸餍足的放开了Jaehee的唇，但是并没有放开她的身体。  
“美女，你的唇瓣真是柔软。”  
说完你还用唇舔了舔嘴角……惹的Jaehee都脸红了。  
你嘴边挂着那种痞痞的坏笑，平时披散的墨黑长发，因为玩桌球的缘故，被高高的束成了马尾。你原本柔和的五官也因为换了发型而变得英气起来，气质也变成更具攻击性的锐利。这是你在军队时的样子，RFA的成员从未见过的样子。

坐在沙发上看着这一切的Saeyoung都疯了……额头青筋乱跳。站起身就冲过来拉你。你看见了他的身影，一个闪身把Jaehee推到了一旁手举在半空仍在惊呆状态的Zen怀里，导致Jaehee的脸更红了。然后逃到了桌球台另一侧，和Saeyoung隔着桌球台对峙。

“哈哈哈哈，帅哥，你追我是想让我也亲你一口吗？”  
你在作死的路上越走越远……  
“MC，你喝多了，我送你回去。”  
Saeyoung很想掀桌子过去抓你，但是台子太沉了。你又滑不溜秋，一时根本抓不住。

“不要，我还没有玩够呢！要不我们玩飞镖，你赢了我就和你回去。”  
“好，你先过来。”  
“你骗鬼呢，我过去你不就抓到了我。哈哈哈哈”  
你得意洋洋的在桌子那边做鬼脸。  
“……”  
失去耐心的Saeyoung单手撑了下桌面就飞身滑过了桌子。你看着他伸过来抓你衣领的手，一个后仰，他抓了个空。你顺势抓住他的手腕，转身准备给他来一记过肩摔。Saeyoung用另一只手抵住你的后背，卸了你肩膀的力量。手腕用力挣脱了你的钳制，勒住你的脖子。在你手肘袭击他肚子之前，抓住你的胳膊拽到身后。

“看你长得这么帅，居然这么流氓。快点放开我。混蛋！”  
你不甘心的扭着，然而并没有什么用。  
“我看你是欠收拾。喝醉了连我都不认识了！”  
Saeyoung被你下狠手要揍他的样子，气得都快冒烟了。  
“你这是突袭，不算，咱们再打过！”  
在你咬牙切齿的时候，Saeran扯下了自己的领带，拿了过来，Saeyoung用它把你两只手捆了个结实，然后一把把你扛在肩上，转头和震惊中的众人打了招呼，大步离开了，身后还跟着一脸无语的Saeran。他的肩膀顶着你的胃一路快走，就在你感觉自己快都要吐了的时候，被扔进了汽车后座。

“别乱动，我带你回家醒酒。”  
“我没醉，哼！你是要带我回家对我做这样那样的事情，我才不要，快放了我！”

Saeyoung无语，决定回家再想办法让你清醒。Saeran已经默默坐到了副驾，同情的看了你一眼，就转头玩游戏了。

躺在后座的你，也懒得挣扎，闭上眼睛感受着天旋地转。直到车停在Saeyoung家门口，他见你闭着眼也不动，就小心的把你从车里抱出来，带回自己房间，轻柔的把你放在床上。Saeran也懒得管你们，直接就回房自闭（玩游戏）去了。

“喝醉了酒品这么差。”  
Saeyoung看着床上躺着的人，心里的无奈压过了愤怒。  
“Saeyoung~”  
你把眼睛睁开一条缝，喊了一声他的名字，声音慵懒带着沙哑，语调魅惑诱人，听得Saeyoung心里一阵酥麻，不自在的红了脸。  
“我去给你煮醒酒汤。”  
Saeyoung看着你红扑扑的脸，嘴唇娇艳欲滴，握了握拳，极力保持镇定。  
“我不要醒酒汤，你先解开我，难受……”  
你眼神迷离的望着他，带着渴求撒娇意味的软语。  
Saeyoung拿你没办法，走过来解开了领带扔在一边。你重获自由，放松了一下手腕，下一秒搂上他的脖子，双腿夹住他的腰，用力翻身把人压在了床上，大咧咧的坐在了他的腰腹上面。

“Saeyoung~”你又喊了一声他的名字，甜腻的嗓音，让Saeyoung一时有些恍惚。你低头含住了他的嘴唇，舔舐轻咬。Saeyoung的脸涨红起来，两只手都不知道应该放哪了，只能无目的的举着，想推开你，又有点不舍得……

“MC……”他刚开口想说什么，你的舌头就探入他口中，轻轻的舔着他的舌面，极尽撩拨。此时你嘴里的酒气混入到他嘴里。湿热的吻，夹杂着酒精的味道，Saeyoung感觉自己都有点醉了。

就在你吻他吻的自己都晕晕乎乎的时候想起身退开一点，结果Saeyoung扣住你的后脑勺，又加深了这个吻。直到氧气耗尽，发现你要喘不过气来，他才松开手。唇舌分开时拉出一条银色的丝线，断开后，残留的唾液还挂在你的嘴角边，配合着你迷离的眼神，看起来别样的色情。Saeyoung的呼吸变得沉重起来，没想到被你一个吻就惹的身体起了反应。你感觉到他某处开始变硬，望着Saeyoung的眼睛，笑的像只狐狸精。

手悄悄的滑入他的T恤里，微凉的小手摸到了腹肌，指腹下带着些细长伤疤的触感，你在凸起的皮肤上，来回抚摸着，感觉到那处坚硬更加明显了。

“Saeyoung，你想要了吗？”  
你凑到他耳边，轻声的问了一句，顺便不怀好意的舔了一下他的耳垂。  
“别……MC……快住手……”  
Saeyoung伸手压住你在他衣服里作乱的手。  
“Saeyoung，你再阻止我，我就去把大家都亲一遍。反正他们只会当我是喝醉了。╭(╯^╰)╮”  
你示威的挑挑眉，然后看见Saeyoung阴沉下来的脸，还有眼里冒出来的火……

下一瞬间你们就对调了位置。Saeyoung抓住你两只手腕，举过头顶禁锢，用刚才扔在一边的领带又把你的手捆在了床头的栏杆上。

“啊……快放开我。你疯了啊！”  
你被酒精麻痹的神经在他绑好你之后才反应过来，抬腿想踹他，被他一只手捏住脚腕抬到更高搁在肩膀上。Saeyoung的身体顺势挤进了你腿间，无论怎么看这个姿势都非常的羞耻。  
“你亲了女人也就算了，居然还想亲其他人！！”  
Saeyoung总是能被你扰乱心神，理智已经飘然离去，只剩下各种火焰在胸腔里燃烧。

大手伸进你的裙底，撩起裙摆，手指勾着内裤轻易的就扯了下来，棉质的内裤并未被全部褪下，只是脱离了原来的位置，被拉到了大腿上。Saeyoung的手掌直接抚上了你隐秘处的花瓣，用食指和无名指拨开，中指一点一点探入你的身体。私密处原本就因为接吻动了情而有些湿润，让Saeyoung轻易的就进入了一节指尖。异物的闯入让你的身体感到不适，可内里深处却又有点空虚，希望他进入的更多。指节缓缓的推进，最终整根没入，指尖抵在了某处柔软的凹陷，引来你一阵颤抖。

“混蛋……别用手指……”  
“这是惩罚，MC……”

Saeyoung的手指开始在你的体内进进出出，时不时抵在某处敏感按压，让你流出了更多透明粘腻的液体，手指的动作变得更加顺畅，然后他又加了一根手指，通道被迫扩张，你用力的收紧，想要把他们挤出身体，可是使不上力气，快感在体内堆积。你紧闭双眼，咬紧的牙关也阻止不了自己发出的呻吟声。

“不要……啊……Saeyoung……”

Saeyoung光是两根手指就让你的身体彻底绽放。而诡异的是你们两个人一件衣服都没有脱。你的双手被缚，满脸潮红，身上却穿戴整齐，整个画面看起来禁欲又色情。就在Saeyoung的两根手指在你身体里肆虐的时候，他的拇指按上了穴口上方勃起的花珠转圈按揉。你的身体因为突如其来的强烈刺激而痉挛了一下，腰部不自觉的抬起，两条腿想合拢，却不行，只能被动地承受他的掠夺。就在快感堆积到将近临界点的时候，他的手指却停下了动作褪出了你的身体。你迷茫的睁开眼看着Saeyoung，一脸的欲求不满。

“知道错了吗？”  
Saeyoung抬起手，手指间沾满了透明的液体，不用看也知道你身下的床单已经湿了一片。  
“我错了……不该动亲别人的念头……”  
在欲望得不到满足，而主动权在别人手里的时候，你选择了认怂……

Saeyoung以为你会继续硬气的反抗的时候，没想到你却直白的认错了。弄的他有点懵，不过下一秒他的嘴边就荡漾起了一抹笑容，鎏金色的眼眸闪着光，晃花了你的眼。

“这么快就认错，是想要我满足你吗？”  
他笑的越发坏了。  
你不好意思的别过头，点了点。  
“求我就满足你。”  
“……”  
你在羞耻心和欲望之间来回的挣扎。看你纠结的表情，Saeyoung的心情越发灿烂了起来。

“说你想要我，就让你满足，好不好？”  
Saeyoung低沉暗哑的魅惑声在耳边响起，还有解开皮带扣的咔嗒声，接着是拉下拉链的声音。你感觉到他的坚挺抵上了你的花蕊轻轻的蹭着，传来清晰的摩擦的快感，你的体内一阵酥痒，而欲望已经把羞耻心踩在了脚下。  
“Saeyoung，我想要……啊啊！！”你还没有来得及说“你”字，他的火热已经一下撞进了你的身体里，突如其来的充实感，让你弓起身体，大声的叫了一声，又因为太羞耻，呻吟声戛然而止。

“叫出来。我喜欢听你的声音。”  
Saeyoung蛊惑的声音又一次响起，他一边说着一边舔着你敏感的耳垂。他进入之后就不再动作，停在了那里。大手从连衣裙的裙摆下方伸进去，沿着大腿在腰侧徘徊，享受着皮肤嫩滑的触感。然后慢慢伸到背后，解开了你的胸衣扣，转回到身前，推上你的胸衣，抚摸上你身前的柔软，感觉到掌心下慢慢变硬的一点，夹在指缝间，轻轻的挤压拉扯。

“啊……啊……Saeyoung……你说会满足我的，还欺负我……”  
你被他折磨的已经失去了理智，呻吟声夹杂着欲求不满的抱怨。腰部扭动着，提醒他快一点动起来。

Saeyoung从连衣裙里抽出手，拉开一边的抽屉，拆了一包新的避孕套，咬住边缘撕开，拔出来快速戴好，两只手按住你的腰，又一下整根没入。避孕套上的凸点一下子划过体内的敏感褶皱，堆积的快感越过临界点，把你直接推到了高潮。

“啊啊啊……”  
你的身体无法抑制的抽搐了几下，内壁也因为高潮而紧缩起来，狭窄的甬道猛的收缩，挤压的Saeyoung差点失控。

他不再压抑自己，快速的抽动起来。你刚刚高潮过的身体更加敏感，双手被束缚，被动承受着他的疯狂，让你忍不住大声的呻吟起来，整个房间都回荡着你的叫声，还有带着淫糜水声的肉体碰撞的声音。

你看着他充满情欲的眼睛，这个男人甚至到现在连衣服都没脱，而你的连衣裙只是掀起了裙摆，露出了雪白的大腿和纤腰，内裤都还挂在腿间。虽然他之前看似耐着性子来折磨你，其实你知道他早就迫不及待。

“这是你自己要的，MC。今晚你就是求我，我也不会停下来的。”  
Saeyoung俯身吮吻你白皙的颈项，留下一个红色的吻痕。一只手用力的揉着你的胸，修长的手指嵌进柔软的乳肉里。下身的火热不知疲累的进出着，一下下顶在你的敏感点上。你在他猛烈的进攻下，加上酒精催化后愈加敏感的身体，没多久就又一次被推上了高潮。

“不行了……轻一点……”  
因为连续的高潮，累的你都没有力气呻吟了，只能粗重的喘着气。  
“这么快就不行了么？我可一次都没有啊，MC。”  
Saeyoung重重的顶到最深处，感受你体内一阵收缩，他飞快的律动了起来，再也不受控制的释放了自己。

在你以为就这样结束了的时候，看到了Saeyoung邪魅的笑容，还听见了一句让人精神崩溃的话。  
“夜还很长呢，MC，要好好享受啊……”


End file.
